In a brushless motor, after inserting a rotor into a cylindrical housing having a bottom, a bracket is fixed on an opening of the housing, and the rotor is rotatably held by bearings which are provided on the bottom of the housing and the bracket.
The opening of the housing is a round form and a flange is formed in a periphery thereof. The flange is provided with bolt holes for fixing the bracket to the housing. The bracket also has a flange which has bolt holes.
Inside of the bracket, a stator of resolver which detects a rotation angle (i.e., a resolver stator) is provided. The resolver stator is fixed by screws which are inserted into elongated holes formed on the bracket (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-182403).
In order to apply an electric current to the brushless motor at the best timing, it is necessary to adjust a position between the resolver stator and a rotor of the resolver (i.e., a resolver rotor) previously. At this occasion, the position is adjusted by loosening the screws which are inserted into the elongated holes of the bracket and rotating the resolver stator with respect to the bracket around a rotation shaft.